Dream Hunt: Chapter 2
Previous Chapter Chapter 2: A Demonstration on Devil Fruits The ship would be travelling to Lherte, the two found out, and until there a whole day of travel was ahead. With a considerable amount of spare time and a ship practically empty – since very few felt the need to leave their homeland – Toruviel and Axellia soon noticed they could do whatever they wanted. In the occasion, that meant a demonstration on Devil Fruits. Axel: So what should I do? The ship’s deck, at that hour, was absolutely desert, excluding the two girls. Toruviel was laying over a sun lounger, under an umbrella, sunglasses on her face and a bottle of sake on her right hand. Axel, on the other hand, was standing under the sun, impatiently staring the elf. Toruviel: Eh? How do you think I can answer that? Axel: I don’t know, you’re the one with experience here. Toruviel: Eh… Try not falling on the sea, I guess? Axel: Tor, I’m serious! Toruviel: Hey, that was a serious piece of advice too! (Sigh) Fine… (takes sunglasses off and looks to Axel’s face) Just focus and follow your instincts. (A small, silver jingle bells appears on her hand) Once you do that, using your powers will be as easy as breathing. She threw the bells to Axel, put the glasses over her eyes once again and returned to her relaxing. For one second Axel looked to the bells, and thought that Tor’s advice seemed like something to follow… to then distract herself playing the little jingle bells. Toruviel: … Axel? Axel: Uh? Wait… Argh, what am I doing? I need to pay more attention! Focus, Axellia, you’re not a kid anymore! She tied the silver instruments to her red ribbon and turned away from her bounty hunter companion. The bounty hunter companion, having a small laugh, drank the sake from her bottle. A few sips later, and she was sleeping. Axel: Tor… Toruviel: Uhh… Axel: Tor… Toruviel: Gyauhhh… Axel: Tor! Toruviel: Eh! What is it, Axel? Don’t you see I’m sleeping? Axel: Sorry, but there is something on your face… Toruviel: Something on… (touches her face) my face? I don’t feel anything different. Axel: Oh, but it is. Look at this mirror. She looked. Along with her image reflected at the mirror, a spider, of the size of a cat, rested its legs on her face and bit her forehead with its maw. Toruviel: … Eh? For an instant, she just stared the mirror. After that instant, however, her reaction changed. Toruviel: EH??? A SPIDER??? THAT CAN’T BE A SPIDER!!! IT’S SOOO BIG, TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF!!! She punched where the spider was on her head, several times in a row. After a while, though, she noticed that she was punching only her own head, and that the spider remained in one piece… in the reflection. Axel, Tor also noticed, was giggling. Toruviel: … So this ''is your Devil Fruit? A mirror appeared behind Axel as she raised her hands in happiness, and in its image confetti fell from the sky. '''Axel:' Pretty cool, huh? Toruviel: It… actually is... I can see a few possibilities for controlling reflections. Axel: I knew you would like! Toruviel: I didn’t like the spider. Axel: Ahh, c’mon, it was funny! Toruviel: It wasn’t! In the mirror, it suddenly was night, and all the confetti turned into fire. Toruviel: (crackles her knuckles) You’re not going unpunished... Axel: Bu-Bu-But I… Tor, please! It was just a little joke… Toruviel: (evil grin) Gangangan! Stop that! As if I’d be able to do anything against you! Gangangan! (Stops smiling) But seriously, never ''do that again. The mirror now reflected the environment without any changes. '''Axel:' (relieved) Ehh, I was scared to death now… Sorry, I promise I won’t do it again. Toruviel: You better. Axel: You want to play with the mirrors with me? Toruviel: Play? How would we do that? Axel: I can change your reflection if you look into the mirror. Different hair, different height and weight… You just need to get in the mirror’s “range” and I can change how you look in it. Toruviel: Change my reflection, huh… Can you change my clothes too? Axel: Piece of cake! Toruviel: Well… For once, I want to see how I would look today if I kept living as I did, wearing, you know… girly ''stuff… '''Axel:' So Tor wants a dress! Toruviel: Hey, I didn’t say that! = “''… My fruit is called Kaizan Kaizan no Mi, and so our ship travelled a bit more until we got on the island of Lherte.'' We were very relaxed back then, because we didn’t know how much trouble would be waiting for us in there. There was a certain someone on the island, and she way too crazy for our meeting not to end in confusion… OH YEAH!!! I almost forgot… Tor looks soooo CUTE in a dress, hehehe!!!” To Be Continued Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Dream Hunt Category:Rfldsza